


A Proper Goodnight

by suicidebybooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), F/M, First Time, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Shot, Post-Deathly Hallows, bedroom shenanigans, disapparating, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidebybooks/pseuds/suicidebybooks
Summary: ‘’Ron,’’ she said in a hushed voice, ‘’why are you really here?''He walked over to her slowly as if he was worried about startling her. She inhaled sharply when he stood in front of her, their chests touching. ‘’I wanted to say goodnight to you,’’ he said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘’Properly.’’





	A Proper Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy - comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)

'Thanks for having me for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.' Ron stood in the doorway of Hermione's parents' house and tugged on his coat. 

'Oh, it was our pleasure, Ron,' Mrs. Granger said.

Ron's eyes flicked over to Hermione standing beside her mother. He grinned at her and she smiled back, a little bit shy. There was an awkward pause.

Ron stepped forward and so did she. She felt embarrassed that her parents were standing right there, so instead of kissing him on the lips, she kissed him on the cheek while he gave her a clumsy half-hug, squeezing her elbow. They broke apart and, for a brief moment, their eyes locked and Hermione felt a rush of heat flow through her body. He looked so...sexy, wearing a handsome green jumper that emphasized his broad shoulders. One of the corners of his mouth tilted up and his gaze lowered to her lips...

'Ahem.'

Startled, Hermione and Ron looked away from each other. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were still standing in the foyer, both smiling politely.

  'Oh...um,' Hermione said. She turned back to Ron, not daring to meet his eye. 'Well, goodnight. See you soon?'

'Yeah, definitely.' She could tell he was looking at her but she stared determinedly down at her feet. Ron turned to Hermione's parents. 'My mum told me she'd love to have you both over for dinner sometime next week. And Hermione of course.' 

'That sounds lovely,' said Mrs. Granger. 'What do you think, Hermione?'

'Oh, yes, of course. We should do that.' Hermione looked up at Ron again and he winked at her. She blushed but smiled back at him.

He turned, opened the door, and headed out into the night. Closing the door behind him, she heard the faint crack as he disapparated. She felt a faint stutter in her chest at the sound. She hated hearing him leave. It reminded her too much of the time she thought he had left her for good.

She turned back around just in time to see her parents exchange a knowing glance. She decided to ignore it. ''I'll help you with the dishes-'' she started to say.

''Oh no, honey,'' her mother said. ''You already helped with dinner. Why don't you go upstairs and relax?''

Hermione nodded and headed upstairs to her bedroom. They probably wanted to talk about her, she thought. Speculate about the boy she was seeing, whether he was good enough for their little girl, etc, etc. She hoped they approved of him. They seemed to but it was hard to tell when it was only the second time he had been over for dinner.

It was ironic that the closer they had grown to each other, the less time they could actually spend together. After the Battle of Hogwarts, things had been chaotic. Along with Harry and Ron, she had been a part of the rebuilding effort at the school, testified in court against numerous Death Eaters, and been interviewed multiple times by different journalists. It was rumoured that their part in the Second Wizarding War would be turned into some kind of book. Of course, the emphasis would be on Harry but he was always good about giving her and Ron credit where credit was due. He often told them both that he couldn't have done it without them. She remembered when Ron had told her privately that he and Harry could never have done it without _her_.

''We'd still be stuck in that bloody forest if it wasn't for you,'' he had said.

''Yes,'' she said, ''probably eating bugs.''

And then he had grinned and leaned toward her but then Harry had walked in on them and they had to spring apart. As much as she loved Harry, there were times when the three of them would be together and she wanted to scream at him, '' _Would you just go away already so Ron and I can snog for once?''_

She felt guilty about these thoughts. She wanted to be there for her best friend and she tried to be. They were all still healing; they all still needed each other. But now that she and Ron were officially together, she wanted to be alone with him. She thought about doing things with him, intimate things, things she thought about when she was alone in her bed at night.

And she knew he thought about these things too. There were times when he looked at her, his eyes roving over her face, her body, and her heart would start to pound. One time when they were in the Three Broomsticks with Harry, he had been rubbing her thigh under the table and got her so aroused she thought she might have an orgasm right there in front of the entire pub.

But the most they had done since the Battle was hold hands and exchange a few, chaste kisses. Ron was still mourning Fred with his family and she had had to travel to Australia to find her parents and restore their memories. The moments they had together were few and far between. And now it was almost the end of August and she was going back to Hogwarts in September. Without Ron. And she'd only get to see him during the holidays. She tried not to think about how lonely it would be at the castle without him.

All these thoughts swirled in her head as she got to her bedroom door. Hermione sighed. She missed him already.

She opened her door then gasped, took her wand from her back pocket and hastily cast a _Muffliato_ charm.

Ron was sitting on her bed, idly paging through one of her books. He looked up at her. ''Hey,'' he said.

She glared at him. ''Ron, what are you doing in here?''

''I wanted to see what your room looked like,'' he said. He glanced at the four bookshelves lining one of the walls and grinned. ''Not nearly as many books as I expected.''

''Yes, well,'' she said, smiling, ''my room can only fit so many bookshelves in it.'' She wandered over to the bed, intending on sitting beside him but stopped halfway across the room. As soon as she moved, his expression changed. His boyish face became serious, his gaze heated as his eyes flicked over her body. She recognized that look and felt her nipples tighten. He put the book he was holding on her bedside table and stood up.

''Ron,'' she said in a hushed voice, ''why are you really here?''

He walked over to her slowly as if he was worried about startling her. She inhaled sharply when he stood in front of her, their chests touching. ''I wanted to say goodnight to you,'' he said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Properly.''

_Yes!_ Her mind screamed. _Please!_ But she could only nod and tilt her face up towards his. When she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers, it was like an electric shock traveled through her. She moaned, sliding her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to press herself closer to him. His arms went around her waist, gripping her tightly, and he kissed her more urgently. They hadn't shared a kiss like this since the Battle and back then they had been rudely interrupted by the fact that there was a war going on. But now there was no war, no Harry, no one else around to distract them. It was finally just the two of them.

Hermione moaned again as she felt Ron's warm hands slide under her shirt, stroking her spine and she pushed his coat down over his shoulders until it dropped onto the floor. They had to break apart to catch their breath and they stood there panting, their arms still wrapped around each other. Ron nuzzled her neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin there.

''Ron,'' she breathed, ''my parents are downstairs. We shouldn't-''

''They're not going to hear us,'' he whispered back and without warning, his hands slid down to her thighs and he gripped them hard, lifting her up and carrying her over to her bed.

***

It was the first time for both of them. They explored each other, tentatively at first but when Ron's hands stroked her in her most sensitive place, all of Hermione's inhibitions vanished. She clung to him, urging him on with breathless whispers. _More_ and _yes_ and _please._ She felt like the seven years she had known him had been leading up to this point - and it had all been worth it.

Afterwards, they snuggled together in her bed, grinning at each other like complete idiots.

''So,'' Hermione ventured after a few minutes, ''do you think you could come say a proper good night to me again tomorrow?''

His smile widened. ''Sure I could. If you want. Unless...''

She frowned. ''Unless what?''

''Unless you want me to say good night to you again. Right now.''

And he pulled her in for a kiss, stifling her giggles.


End file.
